Heroes of the stars
by Jogme111
Summary: Two Spartans find themselves in an unknown galaxy and must fight alongside it's people to get out and return home.
1. Ch 1: Escaped

**Reach. 2552.**

The last bastion in Earth's defense is under siege. The alien alliance known as the Covenant have discovered Reach. Home to the Spartan projects, the supersoldiers housed here now have to defend this planet as it's destruction could lead the Covenant to Earth. But the battle is nearly lost. So all Spartans have been ordered a full evacuation. This follows the story of two Spartans who have been friends longer than the Spartans existed and that are about to land in a whole new war.

"Haul ass to the shuttle Amelia!" A male voice said

"Incoming Joe! I got an elite tailing me!" Amelia, Spartan-416 answered

"Gotcha covered." Joe, Spartan-417 said as he took a shot for the elite. The bullet hit and went straight through the elite's reinforced cyberglass helmet. (I don't know the actual term for a flier's helmet material so I just said Cyberglass)

"Let's board it c'mon!" Joe said again

Amelia jumps up and boards the ship, followed by Joe.

"Take off Take off TAKE OFF!" Amelia said

"On it!" Joe answered as he punched up engine power to maximum

They make it to space.

"Does this have slipspace?" Amelia asked

"Small engine." Joe answered "But it is powerfull enough."

"Punch it!" Amelia said

"No coordonates are typed in! If we do this we jump at random."

"I don't care Joe just do it! UNSC will find us later!"

'Get to the pods Amy. I'll come too."

"Gotcha." Amelia answered as she went to cryosleep. Joe followed her.

**Unknown location in space. A few thousand light years away.**

"Sir. Sith battleships closing in!" A soldier from an unknown force answered

"Keep them away. Bastila and her jedi must escape." The ship captain answered

"Aye sir. Wait. Sir unknown contact portside. It's just exited some kind of FTL. And it's gonna crash on the planet below." The soldier said.

"Sith boarding parties detected" The ship computer said

"Dammit." The captain goes to speakers "Attention all security and troops. Sith have boarded us. To battlestations. Carth wake up the guy Bastila bought aboard and get out of here."

"Copy that." Carth Onassi answered.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Ch 2: New friends

**Sith Base on Taris. Unknown date**

"Uhh. Amy?" Joe said as he woke up

"Yeah Jo-" She cuts off as she looks around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know" Joe said as they got out of the pods and rearmed.

"We got enough ammo I guess. We blast anything hostile." She said

A laser streaked passed Joe and they took cover.

"Lasers! And focused ones!" Joe said

"I saw him!" Amy said as he took a shot with her M5AB Assault Rifle

The sith soldier died but 10 more streaked in.

"Damn! Who are these guys!" Amy said

"Hell if I know!" Joe answered

"We got you covered!" A female voice said as she ran up with a laser blade

"Who the?" Amy asked

Two more people come. They kill 3 sith as the woman deals with the rest of them

"Who are you people!" Amy asked

"We could ask the same thing." The woman said as she took down the last sith.

"Hey Bastila. We gotta rush it. I hear more of them coming." A man of the two who came in behind Bastila said.

"Got it. C'mon. I will explain everything once we're off this planet." Bastila said

"Yes ma'am. Let's go Joe!" Amy said.

"Ok" Joe said as he sniped another sith,

They run out of the compound.

"Everyone best take cover." Joe said as he pressed a trigger. The reactor of the ship they were in when they arrived blew up.

"Ok please explain to us who are you guys." Amy said

"Uhh. Ok. Come with us." Bastila said as they left from the burning sith outpost


	3. Ch 3:To Dantooine

**A few days later. Aboard a smuggling freighter known as The Ebon Hawk.**

"Wow. I am actually glad we met some friendly aliens. Facing what we got back home." Amy said

"Huh. So. The Spartan project. How did it go?" Carth asked

"Well. As you can see. It went well enough. We're trained troopers." Joe answered "Who were those guys back there?"

"Sith infantry. Lowest tier of them. Cannon fodder." Jaden (wich will later be known as Revan) said

"They were weak as heck. What about the bald guy. He was carrying the same weapon as yours, Bastila." Amy said

"Sith governor of Taris. I still can't believe the sith would bomb a planet they own. And that just to get rid of us." Bastila answered

"Hey. What galaxy is this? Cause I think we would've found you guys by now if it was the milky way." Joe said

"We never named this galaxy. The satellite ones however. Like the Rishi Maze or Firefist yes. But this one no." Jaden answered

"You guys." Joe said as he stared at the radar. "We got company. Doesen't look like your ships."

A sith battleship appears out of hyperspace.

"GOOD GOD!" Amy yelled

"Punch it Joe. We're getting to Dantooine early!" Jaden said as he went for topside turret.

"Gotcha. Going into evasive." Joe answered "Hang on to your chairs!"

Joe punched the Hyperspace coords for Dantooine but they still had to escape the sith fighters tailing them

"Take them down Jaden!" Joe said

"On it!" Jaden answered

Two fighter squadrons tailing. 3 fighters on each side.

***Radio chatter from a fighter***

Main Cannon firing. Hostile down. Enemy returns fire

***Laser shots come from one fighter while the others go for flank maneuver***

"Dammit!" Jaden said

"I got it!" Joe said

3 more hostiles destroyed. Remaining forces falling back

"They're running! Punch it Joe!" Jaden said

Hyperspace engaged.

"Dantooine here we come!" Joe said as they escaped.

**Aboard the Sith ship**

"My lord. The ship escaped. Remaining fighters returning aboard. Should we give chase?" A Sith soldier said

"No. Let them be. We have to get to the Star Forge. Assemble the fleet." A rough voice said

"Yes lord Malak. Right away." The soldier said as he backed off

"Soon, Bastila and her friends will be in our grasp. We just have to wait." Malak said.


	4. Ch 4: Jedi training

**Dantooine, The Jedi enclave.**

"Welcome, welcome!" A master said.

"Master Zhar." Bastila said. "Nice to see you again."

"Same to you Bastila. Who are they?" Zhar said.

"We're UNSC Spartans sir." Joe answered "We're aliens to you I think."

"Yes but you are welcome here." Zhar said. "There's something different about them Bastila. And about him" Zhar said as he pointed at Jaden and the Spartans

"I felt it too master. they must be connected to the force."

"Force?" Joe asked "What's that?"

"It's in all living things. Come inside. I will explain more as we train. Jaden you and your companions best be ready. This'll be a long training." Bastila said

"Huh. We're ready." Amy said

"Good then. Come on" Bastila said.

**Few good days of training have passed**

"Wow. That's some nice additions. Thank you master Zhar. Jaden we spotted something while in flight. We'd best tell the council." Joe said

"Gotcha. Master?" Jaden said

"Come on then" Zhar said

**Annother hour**

"Those ruins are east of here. Head on in. Young padawan. With your vision we can confirm there's something of great importance there." A small master said

"Okay. Can we keep our gear?" Joe said "I mean we constructed lightsabers and all."

"Yes. you may keep your weapons. Just remember. A Jedi weapon is what defines him." Zhar said

"Thank you master." Joe said as they bowed "Let's go guys"

**To be continued.**


End file.
